La Clef
by Devil horse
Summary: Lorsqu'une jeune femme entre au Honky Tonk et demande l'aide des Get Backers, la vie au sein du chateau pourrait s'en voir bouleversée.
1. Chapitre 1

La Clef,

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de ce manga appartiennent à leurs créateurs,

**Résumé**: Lorsqu'une mystérieuse jeune femme demande de l'aide aux Get Backers, la vie au sein du Mugenjo pourrait se voir chambouler,

**,,, Attention ,,,** cette fic contient de la violence, des révélations, un peu de yaoi et surement des fautes de conjugaisons! Personnes cardiaques et profs de français s'abstenir!

**Chapitre 1**: Prologue: mystères!

« - Non Ban t'avais pas le droit! C'est dégueulasse! Ça fait deux semaines que j'économisais pour me payer ce croissant!

- Tout de suite les grands mots! Je t'en payerais un autre, t'inquiètes,

- Je te crois pas, répondit Ginji avec un air dépité, T'es trop égoïste pour ça! »

En cette fin d'après midi, les deux Get Backers venaient d'entrer au Honky Tonk et, comme à leur habitude, ils se chamaillaient,

« - Natsumi! Implora le blond, Ban il m'a mangé mon croissant; dit lui que c'est pas gentil,

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini vous deux, le ton du patron, Wang Pore était sans appel, s'il ne voulaient pas se faire virer ils devaient se taire, Vous avez une cliente! »

Les deux récupérateurs se tournèrent vers l'une des tables du fond où était assise une jeune femme devant une tasse de thé, Ils s'approchèrent pour l'observer; elle avaient les yeux marrons en forme d'amande et les cheveux châtains rattachés en queue de cheval haute, sa peau, légèrement halée, laissait apparaître des taches claires sur ses mains, surement des marques de brulures pensa Ban, Ils s'assirent sur la banquette d'en face en se présentant,

« - Je sais qui vous êtes, la jeune femme leur sourit, Moi c'est Gaëllys,

- Waouh, c'est jolie comme prénom! s'exclama Ginji! Ça vient d'où?

- C'est d'origine bretonne,

- De où? Redemanda le blond,

- De Bretagne crétin, répondit Ban en frappant son coéquipier sur la tête, C'est une région de France,

- Ah d'accord, et heu, c'est où la France?! Demanda Ginji timidement,

- C'est en Europe, dit Gaëllys en souriant, entre l'océan Atlantique et le Manche,

- Ah d'accord! C'est pas très loin de l'Allemagne, hein Ban chan?! S'exclama un chibi Ginji tout content de tout comprendre,

- Mais tais-toi donc imbécile, qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche de l'Allemagne, gloussa l'homme au jagan, Revenons-en à nos moutons: que pouvons nous faire pour vous très cher demoiselle?

- Eh bien je voudrais vous engager pour retrouver mon frère, mon grand frère plus exactement, Je sais qu'il vit au Mugenjo, ou dans ses environ et qu'il a 21ans cette année,

- Il s'appelle comment? Vous avez une photo? s'empressa de demander l'ancien empereur des volts apparemment heureux d'avoir un travail qui le ramènerait au Château,

- Malheureusement, je n'ai rien de tout ça, leur répondit-elle penaude,

- Quoi? Vous voulez qu'on retrouve quelqu'un dont vous ne savez rien? C'est même pas la peine d'y penser, rugit le brun en se levant, Moi je marche pas, c'est pire que les combines d' Hevn ça! Allez Ginji, on s'arrache!

- Mais attend Ban chan! les yeux implorant de Ginji firent rasseoir le brun, On peut toujours essayer! Vous avez surement quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à retrouver votre frère, non? Continua t-il en se tournant vers la cliente,

- En effet, admit-elle en sortant une clef de sa poche, mon frère possède la même clef, »

C'était une grosse clef, le genre de celle qui ouvre les portes des vieilles maisons, Elle avait perdu son éclat, elle était presque noire désormais,

« - Et elle ouvre quoi? lui demanda le descendant des sorcières sur un ton froid,

- Lui le sait, C'est en parti pour ça que je veux le retrouver, avoua t-elle, Je possède cette clef depuis ma naissance; on l'a laissé dans mon berceau quand j'étais à la maternité, elle était accrochée sur une étiquette portant la lettre G, d'où le choix de mon prénom

- Et votre frère, il l'a eu de la même façon? L'interrogea gentiment Ginji,

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne pense pas, Gaëllys continua en soupirant, Je ne suis pas d'une grande aide, je ne sais rien de plus, je vous le jure, »

Les deux récupérateurs se regardèrent un instant puis, Ban se leva et, tout en remontant ses lunettes il dit:

« - C'est qu'on est pas donné, et comme la mission est assez inhabituelle, et qu'elle prendra surement du temps, les tarifs ne seront pas rabaissés!

- Je comprend bien, finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes de réflexion, Je vous paierai au fur et à mesure de mes propres payes, Est ce qu'un total de 300 000 yens vous paraît suffisant? »

Les deux compères parurent surpris: autant d'argent pour quelqu'un qui disait ne pas rouler sur l'or! Il étaient d'autant plus étonnés que la jeune femme venait de leur glisser une enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait son numéro de portable, ainsi qu'une reconnaissance de dettes de 300 000 yens et une avance 10 000 yens,

« - Bon ça marche! Les Get Backers sont sur l'affaire!

- Merci infiniment, Je vous confit la clef, »

Gaëllys avala sa dernière gorgée de thé et se leva, se dirigeant vers le bar afin de payer sa consommation,

« - Offert par la maison, fut la réponse du patron avec un large sourire, Et passe le bonjour à ton oncle de ma part »

Elle lui sourit en retour et sortit,

* * *

Les deux récupérateurs étaient restés assis, le blond les yeux rivés sur la porte, l'air pensif, tandis que son coéquipier recomptait l'argent de l'enveloppe, Natsumi déposa deux tasses de café devant eux et pris la liasse de billets sur la table,

« - Hé, mais ça va pas, rend moi ça! Cria rageusement Ban,

- Désolé mais c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de te les prendre, c'est pour éponger une partie de vos dettes! Lança Pore depuis le comptoir, Puis à l'adresse de Ginji: Quelque chose ne va pas? »

L'empereur de la foudre se tourna vers le barman, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres:

« - Oh non non ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas!

- T'es sur mon vieux? Lui redemanda Ban l'air intrigué,

- C'est vrai que t'es tout blanc Ginji, t'es malade? S'inquiéta Natsumi,

- Non ça va bien je vous dit! »

Et sans un autre mot, il se leva et sortit du Honky Tonk,

« - Qu'est ce qui lui prend, demanda Natsumi en se tournant tour à tour vers Ban et Pore,

- Ban? T'as une idée?

-Non aucune Pore, Natsumi, garde nous les tasses au chaud, je reviens, Dit-il à la jeune serveuse avec un clin d'œil, »

* * *

Ginji était sortit du café et avait couru pendant dix bonnes minutes, pensant pouvoir rattraper leur cliente: mais rien à faire, elle n'était pas là, Il avait pourtant sillonné toutes les rues alentour: mais rien,

Essoufflé, il s'arrêta sur le pont faisant face au Mugenjo: ce dernier était plus sombre qu'a l'accoutumée, Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon et il le savait,

Une main se posa sur son épaule; il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, il savait déjà que c'était Ban, qu'il l'avait retrouvé, Ginji n'avait plus aucun secret pour son coéquipier alors que le contraire n'était pas vrai,

« - Tu nous as tous fait peur, lui dit l'homme au jagan en s'accoudant à la rambarde près de son ami, Qu'est ce qui t'as prit?

- J'en sais rien Ban-chan, la voix du blond était à peine perceptible, J'en sais trop rien,

- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Tu crois que je vais te croire! Tu avais une idée derrière la tête depuis le moment où elle est sortit; t'es pas tombé amoureux au moins?! Lui demanda le brun avec un air moqueur,

- Mais bien sur que non, mais heu c'est que j'avais une sensation bizarre, comme si j'avais déjà vu le dessin qu'elle avait dans le dos,

- Quel dessin? l'interrogea Ban, J'ai rien vu,

- Dit pas ça Ban chan, il était très voyant quant même! Entre ses omoplates, ça ressemblait à des ailes, mais elles étaient pas terminées, comme s'il manquait quelque chose pour les lier,

- Je t'assure que y' avait pas de dessin dans son dos, T'es sur que ça va?

- Je suis un peu fatigué, j'ai du rêver,

- T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave, Il est tard, on commencera nos recherches demain! »

A suivre...

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Chapitre 2

La Clef,

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de ce manga appartiennent à leurs créateurs,

**Résumé**: Lorsqu'une mystérieuse jeune femme demande de l'aide aux Get Backers, la vie au sein du Mugenjo pourrait se voir chambouler,

**,,, Attention ,,,** cette fic contient de la violence, des révélations, un peu de yaoi et surement des fautes de conjugaisons! Personnes cardiaques et profs de français s'abstenir!

**Réponse aux reviews**:

Marginale-ment: Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir! bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2**: Heaven's wing

Le lendemain, les Get Backers avaient reprit place sur l'une des banquettes du bar, Ban était occupé à rechercher sur le net la moindre information concernant une ancienne clef tandis que son coéquipier essayait de dessiner les ailes qu'il avait cru apercevoir dans le dos de Gaëllys,

« - Tu trouves quelque chose Ban chan?

- Que dalle, et toi tu t'en sort? Lui demanda en retour le brun

- Bah c'est que je suis nul en dessin! J'ai du rater ce cours à l'école!

- T'as jamais été à l'école abruti! Montre moi ça, »

L'homme au jagan attrapa la feuille de papier sur laquelle était gribouillée un dessin d'aile, Il fronça les sourcils, ce dessin ne lui disait rien, il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil et pourtant, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit: les contours, la façon dont elles étaient agencées, les ombres, tout lui disaient qu'elles étaient maléfiques, « Ça doit être mon imagination », pensa t-il, « A moins que ce sois le dessin de Ginji qui est vraiment mauvais »,

Il redonna la feuille à son ami et se replongea dans ses recherches en bougonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Ginji quant à lui se remit au travail,

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du café s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent: l'une d'elle était Madoka, la seconde n'était autre autre que Shido,

« - Salut Ginji! Comment va? Demanda le Beast Master,

- Hé Shido! Ça va super et toi! Bonjour Madoka! »

La jeune violoniste lui offrit un large sourire en s'asseyant,

« - Très bien merci Ginji-kun, lui répondit-elle, Qu'est ce que tu dessines?

- Ah euh ça c'est euh ,,, Mais comment tu sais que je suis entrain de dessiner?

- C'est pas très intéressant, répondit Ban en prenant la feuille des mains de son coéquipier,

- Deux secondes Mido, l'interpella Shido, fais vois ça,

- Crève vieux singe! Lui répondit sèchement l'homme au jagan,

- Ban chan, le supplia Ginji, peut être que Shido peut nous aider,

- Hors de question, je demande pas d'aide à cette face d'orang-outan!

- Toi non, mais moi si! Le réprimanda l'empereur en lui prenant la feuille des mains, Ça te dit quelque chose Shido? »

L'ancien général des Volts paraissait troublé: il regardait fixement le dessin, les yeux plissés, C'est Madoka qui le fit sortir de sa transe en posa sa main sur son bras,

« -Qu'y a t-il Shido? Lui demanda la jeune femme apparemment inquiète,

- Ça n'est rien Madoka, sa voix se voulait rassurante, Je dois appeler Kazuki, je reviens,

- Fais chier, et voilà qu'il va nous ramener le tisseur maintenant! Toi et tes idées Ginji! Pesta Ban, »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le maitre des animaux revint s'asseoir près de la violoniste et changea de sujet de discutions; la feuille avait atterri au centre de la table, retournée et personne ne semblait plus lui prêté attention,

Kazuki arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il semblait essoufflé,

« - Que se passe t-il Shido? Tu avais l'air anxieux! Bonjour Ginji! Mido, »

Le Beast Master prit le dessin et le montra au descendant des Fuchoin,

« - Ça ne te dit rien? Lui demanda Shido,

- Oh que si, répondit le tisseur en laissant échapper une moue d'horreur, Où l'avez vous trouvé?

- C'est pour une affaire, admit le blond,

- Une affaire qui vous regarde pas, aboya Ban et récupérant violemment l'image, J' veux plus vous avoir dans les pattes,

- Ça suffit Ban! Laisse les dire ce qu'ils savent! Hurla Ginji à son coéquipier, »

Le blond s'était levé, regardant intensément son coéquipier; ce dernier ferma avec rage son ordinateur et partit s'asseoir au comptoir où il se remit a travailler,

Tous étaient restés bouche bée: depuis quand l'empereur levait-il la voix sur son coéquipier? Quand les conditions de vie entre les deux jeunes hommes c'étaient-elles dégradées? Kazuki finit par s'asseoir près du blond, récupérant le dessin,

« - En faite Ginji, j'ai déjà vu des ailes similaires, C'était au Mugenjo,

- Vraiment? Le blond ne semblait pourtant pas étonné,

- Oui, ça remonte à l'époque où je suis allé dans la Betline, Il y avait quasiment la même image, gravé à gauche de la Heaven's Gate, Et à droite il y avait un drôle de serpent, Je me rappelle que les deux étaient effrayants, Je n'en sais pas plus mais si j'étais toi je ferais attention,

- Et tu ne saurais rien à propos d'une clef? Le blond se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard après avoir prit la clef dans l'une des poches de Ban, clef qu'il tendit à son ancien subordonné, A propos de cette clef plus exactement? »

Kazuki la prit et la tourna dans tous les sens en réfléchissant,

« - Je suis désolé Ginji, je n'en ai jamais vu de telle, »

* * *

Après que ses amis furent partis, l'empereur se leva et alla s'installer près du brun, Il se pencha légèrement vers l'ordinateur pour voir ce que son coéquipier avait trouvé,

« - Alors? Tu as quelque chose? Demanda doucement Ginji,

- Non, La voix de Ban était glaciale,

- Tu me boudes Ban chan?

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça? Avait répondu toujours aussi froidement le brun en se retournant vers l'autre récupérateur,

- Je suis désolé Ban-chan mais Kazuki avait des informations et tu l'aurais jamais laissé finir si je t'avais pas interrompu,

- J'espère au moins que ça servira, Mais le fait que ce tatouage ai un rapport avec la ligne des ceinture et la cité Babylone ne m'enchante guère,

- Moi non plus, je me demande si, en fin de compte, on a bien fait d'accepter,

- Bien sûr que vous avez bien fait! Renchérit Pore, vous allez enfin pouvoir me rembourser avec cet argent!

- Sauf que pour le toucher, faudrait qu'on retrouve le frère de notre cliente, et sans informations supplémentaires ça va pas être facile! Admit l'homme au jagan, »

Tous reprirent leurs activités: Ban devant son ordinateur cherchait il ne savait pas trop quoi, Ginji avait reprit son crayon et sa feuille, Pore lisait son journal, quand Natsumi leurs soumit une idée,

« - Dites les garçons, est-ce que Makubex ne peut pas vous aider?

- C'est vrai ça! S'exclama le blond, Makubex a un accès quasi illimité aux archives, Il pourrait trouver des informations! »

Le brun émit un grognement en secouant la tête,

« - Plus on avance et plus la mission appartient aux autres ,,, m'en fiche, je partage pas la paye!

- Ban-chan! Le reprit une nouvelle fois son coéquipier, Je sais que tu les aimes pas mais on a pas vraiment le choix tu crois pas,

- Bon d'accord, le brun éteignit l'ordinateur, Mais si ça foire, on le fera à ma façon, »

* * *

Les Get Backers avaient beau connaître par cœur le trajet qui mène jusqu'à l'antre du petit génie de l'informatique, ils n'en restaient pas moins sur leurs gardes, attendant qu'un ennemi leur tombe dessus, Mais la seule personne qui leur tomba dessus fut un Emishi tout sourire qui, apparemment, avait pour mission de les escorter,

« - On a pas besoin d'une nounou, dit brusquement le brun, Non mais franchement, on est les Get Backers ou merde?

- Makubex a modifié les plans des bas-fonds pour éviter les attaques de la ceinture centrale, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher,

- Il a vraiment fait ça? Demanda Ginji,

- Oui, et c'est très efficace mon cher Empereur! Allez qui m'aime me suive! Le joker de l'hémoglobine de tourna vers les récupérateurs, Et puis même si vous m'aimez pas, suivez moi quand même! »

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent devant une grande porte qu'ils franchirent; à l'intérieur Makubex et Sakura se trouvaient devant un tas d'ordinateurs,

« - Salut Ginji!

- Makubex! S'exclama l'ancien empereur en prenant son cadet dans ses bras, Ah ah, quoi de neuf?!

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça! Que fais-tu ici?

- C'est qu'on a un service à te demander le geek! Interrompit le maître du jagan et s'approchant, un papier à la main, On a besoin d'infos sur ça, »

Le génie de l'informatique prit se qu'on lui tendait: il déplia la feuille sur laquelle était tracée le dessin de Ginji, La clef se trouvait également à l'intérieure, L'adolescent posa cette dernière près de lui, se concentrant sur le dessin: ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'il se remit a tapoter sur son clavier,

« - Je crois que j'ai déjà vu ces ailes quelque part,

- D'après Le Tisseur, il y en aurait un exemplaire près de la Heaven's Gate, dit Ban,

- En effet, répondit le plus jeune après quelques secondes, A gauche plus exactement,

- Et à droite, il y a un poisson d'après Kazuki, renchérit le blond,

- Oui, tout ce qu'il vous a dit est vrai, Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir cela?

- En faite, c'est pour une mission, commença l'ex Raïteï avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer ou se taire,

- Ginji a cru voir ces ailes dans le dos de notre cliente, sous forme de tatouage, continua Ban, Elle veut qu'on retrouve son frère qui vivrait ici apparemment et le seul indice qu'on ait c'est cette clef,

- Laissez moi quelques heures et je vous enverrai tout ce que j'aurais pu trouvé, »

* * *

Les Get Backers étaient de retour dans leur bar favori, attablés devant des tasses fumantes, l'ordinateur portable ouvert: les deux récupérateurs attendaient impatiemment des nouvelles de geek,

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit faisant sursauter nos héros concentrés sur l'écran; Hevn entra suivit d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à l'allure soignée et aux regard sombre,

« - Les garçons, j'ai du travail pour vous! Commença la blonde, Voici Monsieur Motomoshi, et il aimerait vous confier une mission, »

Ban poussa l'ordinateur vers le bout de la table, baissant légèrement l'écran, tandis que les nouveaux venus s'asseyaient, Natsumi apporta deux nouvelles tasses,

« - Je souhaiterais faire appel à vous pour récupérer ce qu'on ma volé: il s'agit de ceci, L'homme fit glisser une photographie, Il s'agit d'une disquette, elle m'a été dérobée la semaine dernière, chez moi, Elle contient des données confidentielles et il faut absolument que vous la récupériez avant que quiconque ait décrypté les codes d'accès!

- C'est qu'on a déjà un travail en cours, et pas des plus facile, Admit le maitre de l'œil maléfique,

- Je vous paierai, 2 millions, avec un quart d'avance! Mais je vous en pris, acceptés cette mission, c'est très important,

- Deux millions!? Vous êtes sérieux?! »

Ban n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Ce mec devait avoir pété un câble pour proposer autant pour une simple disquette!

« - Désolé mais on ne peut pas, répondit simplement le blond, On est déjà sur une mission importante,

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes toi! S'exclama son coéquipier en lui donnant un coup sur la tête, Bien sur qu'on va le faire!

- Mais Ban, et Gaëllys? On lui a promit!

- T'inquiètes donc pas pour ça! On peut gérer les deux! Et puis tant que l'autre fou du microprocesseur ne nous aura pas envoyé les informations on peut rien faire! Allons, c'est d'accord Monsieur Motomoshi, les Get Backers sont sur le coup!

- Merci, merci beaucoup! Tenez, c'est pour vous! C'est votre avance! »

L'homme leur tendit la mallette qu'il avait avec lui, Une fois posée sur la table, il s'inclina en les remerciant encore et sortit du Honky Tonk,

« - Voici l'adresse où vous trouverez cette disquette, il y a également un plan de la maison, Commença l'entremetteuse, Faites attention, d'après ce que je sais, il y aurai un comité d'accueil,

- Un comité d'accueil? Répéta l'Empereur,

- Deux personnes, reprit Hevn, l'une d'entre elle est le Dr Jackal, quant à l'autre, je ne connait ni son nom ni d'où elle vient, Je sais juste que c'est un protecteur,

- Jackal?! Répéta le blond

- Je me disais bien que ça cachais quelques choses! Ricana le brun,

A suivre ...

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapitre 3

La Clef,

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de ce manga appartiennent à leurs créateurs,

**Résumé**: Lorsqu'une mystérieuse jeune femme demande de l'aide aux Get Backers, la vie au sein du Mugenjo pourrait se voir chambouler,

**,,, Attention ,,,** cette fic contient de la violence, des révélations, un peu de yaoi et surement des fautes de conjugaisons! Personnes cardiaques et profs de français s'abstenir!

**Chapitre 3**: Le protecteur

Le nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsque les récupérateurs se faufilèrent dans la vaste propriété où était gardé la fameuse disquette,

Ils avaient passé la soirée a étudier les plans de la bâtisse avec grands soins car, comme l'avait fait remarqué Ginji à son partenaire, si Jackal se trouvait bien dans le coin, mieux valait connaître toues les issues de secours,

Les deux hommes n'étaient plus maintenant qu'à quelques mètres des murs, ils marchaient à couvert, cherchant un moyen d'entrer dans la maison, Bizarrement, tout avait semblé trop simple jusque là: pas de systèmes d'alarme, pas de chiens, pas de gardes, C'est Ginji qui trouva une fenêtre ouverte, au premier étage; les récupérateurs s'y faufilèrent, toujours aux aguets, cherchant la moindre présence car, Ban en était certain maintenant, Akabane et le protecteur devaient former une sacrée équipe pour ne pas s'encombrer d'un système de sécurité,

Ils sortirent de la pièce où ils avaient atterri, une chambre sans grande prétention, et empruntèrent un long couloir sans fenêtres jusqu'à un escalier qui les conduisit au second étage,

« - Dis Ban-chan, tu trouves pas ça trop simple? »

Mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase que des projecteurs s'allumèrent, aveuglant les Get Backers,

« - C'est quoi ce bordel?! Beugla le descendant des sorcières,

- Eh bien mon cher Mido-kun, vous vous êtes tout simplement fait avoir! Rétorqua une voix bien connue des deux hommes, Quelle plaisir de te voir également mon petit Ginji!

- Aah Aka ,, Akabane! Bégaya un petit blond les yeux pleins de terreur, C'est pas juste qu'il soit toujours là celui la!

- Hé Ginji, l'interrompit son partenaire, tu remarques rien? Les plans que l'autre nous a filé sont périmés! »

En effet, le plan indiquait une succession de petites pièces alors que, finalement, il s'agissait d'une unique et grande pièce sans ouvertures, aux murs métalliques, On aurait dit une arène de combat!

« - En effet, mon cher Ban, les plans ne sont pas bons! C'est une ruse de notre employeur: les étages sont inversés,

- Ça veut dire que,,,

- Exactement! Que les bureaux sont au sous-sol alors que cette pièce, déclarée au sous-sol dans le cadastre, et en faite à l'étage! Rapporta le transporteur fier de lui, »

L'ex empereur s'avança légèrement, laissant son coéquipier en retrait,

« - Ban, si les plans sont inversés ça veut dire que la disquette se trouve en bas n'est-ce pas?

- Normalement, oui, Répondit l'interpelé,

- Alors redescend et finit la mission, je m'occupe de lui!

- Ginji,,,

- Allez Ban-chan, on se retrouve à la maison!

- Ok Ginji, mais fais attention à toi! »

Le blond lança un grand sourire au brun alors que ce dernier disparaissait déjà, suivant l'escalier,

Ginji se retourna, faisant face à son adversaire,

« - Bon allez! C'est Parti! Cria le dirigeant des Volts en lançant sa première attaque, »

* * *

Ban courrait comme un dératé à travers les couloirs: même si les plans avaient été inversé, l'endroit où se trouvait cette fichu disquette restait le même, il fallait simplement changer d'étage, Arrivé au sous-sol, il se dirigea vers la l'avant dernière porte, au fond à droite du long couloir, juste avant le tournant, Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, sans prendre garde: il voulait en finir au plus vite pour retourner aider Ginji, oubliant complètement qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre sur le coup,

La pièce, un bureau meublé avec bon goût, était éclairé par un lustre en cristal, A gauche se trouvait une bibliothèque en bois foncé; sur le mur d'en face était accroché un tableau, un Vermeer, et un vrai, d'après ce que pu en juger le brun, Mais ce fut le fauteuil, ou plutôt la personne assise dessus qui attira son attention,

« - Merde, j'y crois pas! Souffla le maître du jagan,

- Bonsoir Mido-san! Je suis vraiment désolé de vous revoir dans de telles conditions,

- Me dit pas que le boulot que tu nous a confier, c'est du flan? Le ton de ce dernier était aussi glacial que ses yeux,

- Non, c'est une vraie mission,

- Alors pourquoi tu es là, Gaëllys? »

A l'entente de son nom, la jeune fille sourit: un sourire tendre et amusé à la fois, Un sourire qui ressemble tellement à celui de Ginji, pensa Ban, Gaëllys se leva et contourna le bureau,

« - On se bat ou on attend la fonte des glaces?

- Répond d'abord à ma question! Reprit l'utilisateur du Snake Bite,

- Il me faut de l'argent pour vous payer, or je ne sais rien faire d'autre, J'ai été entrainé pour être un protecteur, alors je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux: protéger contre de l'argent,

- Je vois, Alors voyons ce que tu vaux, »

A peine Ban avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il se jeta en avant, près a en découdre, Il lança plusieurs coups de poings, mais Gaëllys les esquiva avec facilité, ce qui eu le don de mettre le plus vieux en rogne,

« - Tu te débrouilles bien pour une gamine! Mais ça va pas,,, »

Le descendant de la Witch Queen n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son adversaire avait déjà disparue,

« - Elle est où?

- Juste derrière toi! Répondit Gaëllys dans un sourire »

Ban ne put ressentir que sa présence: elle se trouvait bien derrière lui et lui asséna un violent coup dans le dos qui le fit atterrir contre le mur, près de là où se trouvait le tableau, dans un fracas assourdissant, Il se releva tant bien que mal, la mine sombre, « Elle est rapide, pensa t-il, trop rapide pour une simple gamine »

Il détourna le regard une seconde: le Vermeer une fois au sol laissait voir le coffre-fort incrusté dans le mur, Il se remit face à son adversaire, La jeune femme se trouvait au centre de la pièce et Ban reprit ses attaques, jusqu'au moment où elle l'envoya de nouveau valser,

« - On arrète les conneries maintenant, dit-il en se relevant »

Gaëllys avait trop reculé depuis le début du combat, laissant trop d'espace au brun: elle avait fini par touché le bureau lors du dernier assaut,

« - SNAKE BITE!! »

Et ce dernier lança sa poigne serpentale sur son adversaire,,,

Elle était en trop mauvaise posture lorsque Ban lança son fameux Snake Bite, Elle n'avait que deux options: se laisser dégommer sans rien dire ou esquiver en passant par dessus le bureau, ainsi l'attaque perdrait de son intensité et surtout, le brun aux yeux bleus ne pourrait la suivre au delà du mobilier, Gaëllys se lança donc en arrière, posant ses mains sur le bois dur, elle effectua une pirouette magnifiquement exécutée avant de se réceptionner de l'autre coté, La poigne finit par s'écraser sur le meuble, le faisant littéralement exploser,

La rage de l'ainé était de plus en plus perceptible: depuis quand une merdeuse dans son genre pouvait le tenir en échec, lui Mido Ban, l'invincible Get Backers? Ses yeux lancèrent un éclair de folie, un seul, pendant un millième de seconde; Gaëllys recula sous l'effet de la peur, elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver une nouvelle fois bloqué, contre le mur cette fois-ci, Ban baissa sa légendaire pair de lunette, près a lancer son jagan, Mais quelque chose bloqua,

« - C'est quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi ça marche pas? Paniqua le récupérateur,

- Hé hé, je suis capable de bloquer ton œil maléfique! C'est pas génial ça!

- Tu devrais pas faire la maligne, parce que pour le moment, c'est pas moi qui suis coincé contre le mur, »

Tout en disant cela, le possesseur du jagan se rapprocha; Gaëllys, quant à elle, logea le mur, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper, Mais ses yeux marrons ne pouvaient se détacher de ceux, bleus glacés, de son adversaire; elle se retrouva bloqué dans le coin de deux murs, en face de la bibliothèque, La porte était à sa gauche, à environ une douzaine de mètres, trop loin à son goût,

« - Ban-chan, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? »

Ginji venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, essoufflé, égratigné,

« - T'as déjà fini avec l'autre psychopathe? Lui demanda son coéquipier,

- Pas tout à fait, c'est que ,,, euh ,,, enfin si on pouvait se dépêcher avant qu'il me retrouve!

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore?

- Je te raconterai mais Gaëllys tu ,,, ? »

La jeune femme regardait en alternance les deux hommes, Puis Ban se tourna vers elle, posa sa main sur sa gorge et appliqua une légère pression sur la carotide; elle tomba, inconsciente, dans les bras du brun aux cheveux en bataille,

Ginji s'avança, lançant un regard noir à son partenaire, Il prit la jeune cliente dans ses bras, laissant Ban ouvrir le coffre-fort, seul, Il enfonça la porte et récupéra la disquette,

« - On y va Ginji, je l'ai!

- Et pour elle? On va pas la laisser là avec l'autre malade!

- Ginji, c'est notre adversaire!

- Mais Ban-chan, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda un petit blond interloqué,

- Pose là et dépêche toi,

A suivre ...

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapitre 4

La Clef,

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de ce manga appartiennent à leurs créateurs,

**Résumé**: Lorsqu'une mystérieuse jeune femme demande de l'aide aux Get Backers, la vie au sein du Mugenjo pourrait se voir chambouler,

**,,, Attention ,,,** cette fic contient de la violence, des révélations, un peu de yaoi et surement des fautes de conjugaisons! Personnes cardiaques et profs de français s'abstenir!

Merci à Marginale-ment pour ta review! Et désolé de cette longuuuuueeeeee attente, mais avec la fac, et surtout le manque de motivation dans tout ce que je fais depuis quelques semaines ... c'est pas facile!!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4**: Combat dans les bas-fonds,

Deux jours plus tard, les deux récupérateurs étaient de nouveaux attablés dans leur bar favori: devant du café fumant,

Ils avaient reçu un mail de Makubex, le jour précédent, contenant trop peu d'informations, malheureusement, Une seule chose intéressante avait malgré tout retenue leurs attentions: la clef! Il en existait bien un autre exemplaire, disparu depuis plusieurs années, ça c'était la première chose, La seconde était que ces clefs ouvraient la première enceinte qui menait à la cité Babylone,

Les Get Backers avaient alors convoqué Gaëllys, espérant qu'elle pourrait les aider,

La jeune femme arriva vers 13heures, la pluie tombait drue depuis la nuit précédente et elle était trempée jusqu'aux os malgré son manteau et son parapluie, qu'elle déposa sur le porte-manteau, Elle s'approcha du box où se trouvait les deux hommes mais la voix du patron l'interrompit,

« - Hé miss, tu vas tombé malade si tu restes dans cet état! Natsumi, poursuivit Pore, conduit la au premier pour qu'elle se sèche et trouve lui quelque chose a se mettre!

- Pas de problèmes! »

Gaëllys suivit la petite brune jusqu'à la porte, à gauche de la salle, derrière le bar, puis dans les escaliers et le couloir du premier étage jusqu'à une salle de bain, Natsumi lui donna une grande serviette,

« - Je vais voir si je trouve des vêtements secs dans les affaires des récupérateurs!

- Laisse tomber, j'ai de quoi me changer dans mon sac! Lui répondit le protecteur avec un sourire, »

La serveuse sortit et redescendit quand elle croisa Ban, qui lui montait, Il avait l'air renfrogné,

Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa discrètement à la porte de la petite salle de bain, Sans attendre qu'on le lui dise, le brun passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte,

« - Je te dérange? Demanda-il,

- On t'a jamais appris a attendre la réponse avant d'entrer?

- Si

- Alors répond à ma prochaine question, commença Gaëllys en se tournant face à son interlocuteur, tu mattes souvent tes clientes ou c'est juste un délire du moment? »

Ban ricana en regardant la jeune femme se sécher les cheveux, Elle portait un survêtement et un débardeur noir, sec,

« - Alors? Insista t-elle,

- En faite, j'avais une question à te poser: comment t'as fait pour,,,

- ,,, Bloquer ton jagan? C'est mon secret,

- Pardon?! Cria presque le récupérateur indigné, Tu te fous de ma gueule!

- Pas du tout, Gaëllys finit de s'attacher les cheveux et de fourrer ses affaires mouillées dans son sac, Vous m'avez demandé de venir alors si on parlait de choses plus importantes? »

* * *

Ban et Gaëllys venaient de réapparaitre, tout deux s'installèrent autour de la table et Natsumi leurs apporta des boissons chaudes,

« - On va pas y aller par quatre chemin, on a quasiment rien trouvé en ce qui concerne votre affaire, Commença Ban qui, après l'épisode de la salle de bain se remettait à vouvoyer la brune, On a trouvé aucunes informations concernant votre frère,

- Je me doutais que ce serait compliqué, admit-elle résignée,

- Mais on a quand même trouvé quelque chose, reprit le blond pensant la soulager, La clef ouvre la première enceinte de la Cité Babylone, au sommet du Mugenjo, »

Ginji enfonça sa main droite dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit la feuille de papier sur laquelle il avait dessiné, Il la déplia et la fit glisser vers sa cliente,

« - Vous savez ce que c'est? Lui demanda t-il un peu gêné, »

Gaëllys prit la feuille griffonnée dans ses mains, ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement, Elle leva des yeux interloqués,

« - Où avez-vous trouvez ceci?

- Bah en faite, commença hésitant l'ancien empereur, c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné! Il me semble l'avoir vu dans votre dos, quand vous êtes parti la dernière fois,,, mais j'ai surement dû me tromper! Conclut-il avec un sourire,

- Non, ce n'est pas une erreur, »

Gaëllys détourna quelques instants le regard en direction du bar, elle semblait chercher quelque chose, peut-être de l'aide, Mais celle-ci ne vint pas, ou en tout cas pas de la façon dont elle l'espérait, En effet, Wang Pore s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le papier des mains, Il le regarda attentivement, une fois de plus et le reposa sur la table,

« - Il t'avait pas dit que ça foirerai, lâcha t-il enfin avant de s'en retourner à ses occupations, »

Les deux Get Backers eurent des yeux ronds à cette réplique: ils regardaient l'un et l'autre, par intermittence, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer,

La jeune femme soupira, il fallait le leur dire, cela pouvait être important,

« - C'est mon tatouage, enfin, c'était,

- Comment ça, c'était? Interrogea Ginji qui ne semblait plus rien comprendre,

- Peu de temps après l'avoir fait faire, il a disparu, Au début, j'ai cru que c'était la faute du tatoueur, que l'encre avait coulé ou quelque chose comme ça, Mais en fin de compte, c'est mon corps qui absorbe l'encre: il n'est plus visible et personne ne peut donc le voir,

- Et d'où vient le motif? Intervint un Ban de plus en plus septique,

- Je ne sais pas trop, de mon imagination, C'était un genre de dessin automatique que je faisait lorsque j'étais énervé et finalement, je l'ai trouvé plutôt sympa,

- Alors on a un problème parce que, vois-tu, ce même dessin se trouve près de la fameuse enceinte dont on t'a parlé plus tôt, Donc, en conclusion, ça veut dire que tu es lié à la Cité Babylone, et peut être même au Brain Trust; or ce sont pas vraiment nos amis,

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le Brain Trust, ni la Cité Babylone, »

Ban et Ginji se regardèrent, ils semblaient abasourdis, Comment pouvait-elle connaître ce symbole sans en connaître l'origine?

Ginji tira la feuille vers lui,bout de papier qui avait été abandonné depuis quelques minutes, et y rédigea quelques mots, avant de la faire glisser vers son coéquipier, Ce dernier la prit et déchiffra l'écriture de son partenaire, Il le regarda avec stupéfaction avant de sourire en ricanant,

« - Tu cherches les emmerdes là, non?

- Mais pas du tout Ban-chan, lui répondit le blond, un sourire candide aux lèvres, Jamais de la vie je te ferais ça!!!

- Pfff, tu crains comme mec, »

Le descendant des sorcières écrasa son poing droit sur la tête de son voisin en remontant ses éternelles lunettes de sa main gauche,

« - Mais c'est une idée Ban-chan?!

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord! L'autre abruti qui me sert de coéquipier pense qu'il serait bon de vous emmener faire un petit tour au château, histoire de voir si quelque chose peu vous revenir ,,, un souvenir, une impression de déjà vu!

- Mais vous êtes pas obligé d'accepter, c'est que c'est dangereux là-bas! Ajouta le blond,

- Je veux retrouver mon frère, et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour y arriver, »

Une demi heure plus tard, les deux récupérateurs, accompagnés de leur cliente, se tenaient devant la porte sud du château,

« - Prête? Demanda Ban en remontant ses lunettes,,

- Oui, répondit simplement Gaëllys, »

Le brun poussa la porte, et ils entrèrent: Ban à gauche, la jeune femme au centre et Ginji à droite, Ils allaient, dans un premier temps, l'escorter jusqu'au repère de Makubex,

Le long couloir était toujours aussi sombre malgré le retour au pouvoir des Volts, les nouveaux Volts ne cessaient de rappeler certaines personnes, car on ne pouvait les confondre, Les anciens avaient apporté la sécurité sous le contrôle de l'empereur, les nouveaux n'avaient pas encore cette autorité,

Ils marchaient prudemment mais rapidement, souhaitant ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres, ni de rencontres tout court car chaque retour de Ginji dans ces lieux apportait son lot de groupie et de problèmes,

Il avançaient depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant lorsque le blond rompit le silence,

« - Vous n'êtes jamais venu ici?

- Non, jamais, C'est un endroit vraiment flippant,

- C'est les gens qui le sont, rétorqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils, On a de la visite! »

Les deux récupérateurs s'avancèrent de quelques mètres, se mettant en position de combat, Ginji, grâce à sa maitrise de l'électricité, alluma les quelques ampoules pendants du plafond: face à eux se tenait leur adversaire,

« - Tiens donc, le beau gosse est de retour! Railla le descendant des sorcières en allumant une cigarette,

- Si on m'avais dit que c'était la fille à la clef que vous escortiez, j'aurais fait un effort vestimentaire,

- La fille à la clef? C'est quoi ce surnom, mec? Demanda le brun,

- C'est le nom qu'elle porte ici, et dans la Cité Babylone,,, C'est un honneur de vous rencontrez chére demoiselle,

- Ban-chan, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Reste en arrière avec la miss! Ordonna t-il à son équipier, puis s'adressant de nouveau à son adversaire, Dis Kagami, tu fais une fixation sur toutes les nanas qui m'accompagne?

- Seulement quand elles sont puissantes,,, »

Le play-boy se mit à rire; son regard se porta sur Gaëllys, la scrutant de haut en bas, un sourire malin sur les lèvres,

« - ,,, et mignonnes! »

Le possesseur du jagan écrasa son mégot avec rage sur le sol, Il remonta ses lunettes en secouant la tête, l'air indigné,

« - Tu t'écoutes des fois?! T'as vraiment l'air con! »

Et sans attendre, il lança son Snake Bite, espérant ainsi ouvrir la route pour Ginji et leur cliente, Mais l'homme de Babylone esquiva le coup, et tous les suivants,

« - Non mais tu vas arrêté de bouger ouais!

- Hors de question que vous passiez!,, Diamond Dust! »

La poudre de diamant voleta autour de Ban, sans pour autant le toucher, Puis, trois clones apparurent: il y avait désormais quatre Kagami face au brun,

« - Ah la poisse! Grogna ce dernier

- Tu te rappelles n'est-ce pas? Si cette poudre te touche, si tu l'inhales ou tout autres contacts, tu mourras, lacéré de l'intérieur!

- Ban-chan!?

- Barrez-vous! Ginji, emmène là en lieu sûr, je m'occupe de ce taré!

- Mais Ban-chan, je ,,, »

Sous le regard menaçant de son coéquipier, le blond attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et l'entraina le plus loin possible du combat, Mais après avoir parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres, l'ex Raïteï se stoppa,

« - Je peux pas le laisser tout seul avec lui! Excuse moi Gaëllys mais Ban pourrait se faire tuer,

- Je comprend, alors on y retourne! Lui répondit-elle,

- Non, tu restes là!

- Pas question que je reste seule, ça craint de trop ici! »

Et les deux comparses refirent le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'au lieu de combat,

Ban tentait de sortir du cercle formé par ses adversaires, sans les approcher, En vain, En réalité, les clones ne se gênaient pas pour attaquer, mais Ban ne prenait pas le risque de répliquer: s'il les brisaient, il était mort,

Soudain, l'un des quatre Kagami le heurta violemment, projetant le descendant des sorcières contre le mur: au passage, il brisa l'un des clone qui se mit a répandre sa poussière, Les deux autres explosèrent également, La poudre commença a s'immiscer sous la peau de Ban, sa gorge le brûlait; il ferma les yeux priant intérieurement pour que son partenaire revienne et l'aide,

Une décharge électrique déchira l'atmosphère, repoussant pour seulement quelques secondes les particules de diamant contenues dans l'air, Puis une genre de bulle enveloppa Ban, Les yeux toujours fermés, il sentit qu'on le serrait: Ginji! C'était Ginji, et il lui parlait, lui demandait de se réveiller, Il finit par s'exécuter pour découvrir que s'il était bien dans les bras de son équipier, la bulle qui les entouraient était générée par Gaëllys,

« - Tu es plus forte qu'ils ne l'avaient dit ,,, je crains de ne pas pouvoir terminer ma mission!

- Parce que tu crois pouvoir t'en aller? Dit la brune en projetant le « play-boy » contre le mur, »

Elle avait retourné la bulle de protection, enserrant désormais l'homme en blanc: c'est que lui avait permis de l'éjecter contre le mur, Elle maintenait de cette façon la poudre mortelle et l'homme,

« - Et maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu sais à propos de cette clef et de mon frère, lui ordonna t-elle,

- Malheureusement, je ne peux sans risquer ma vie,

- Ça, j'en ai rien a foutre! Elle resserra sa prise sur sa proie, la faisant glapir, Ta vie m'importe peu, »

Son regard se planta dans les yeux de Kagami Kyoji, des yeux améthystes et froids aux reflets meurtriers, Elle resserra une fois de plus sa prise grâce à sa main: c'est ainsi qu'elle maitrisait l'élément, « Mais c'est quoi ce truc, se demandait Ban, De la poussière? Elle maitrise la poussière? »

« - Je vais quand même te donner un indice: ton frère et toi êtes des erreurs, Et si vous veniez a utilisez vos pouvoirs en même temps, c'est tout le château qui risque d'y rester, »

Sur ces mots, l'homme de Babylone disparu, La bulle de Gaëllys en fit de même: un petit tourbillon se forma autour de la main droite de sa créatrice,

« - C'était quoi ça? Demanda Ginji, Comment tu as fais ça?

- C'est des cendres,,, tout ce qui est à base de carbone en faite, C'est mon pouvoir, comme le tient est celui de produire de l'électricité, ou comme celui de Ban est son Snake Bite ou son œil, »

Gaëllys s'approcha des deux hommes: le brun était toujours affalé, il avait l'air mal en point, Sa gorge le brûlait toujours, son ventre lui faisait mal, La poussière le consumait, Elle enserra le cou de l'homme de sa main droite, Ban essaya de se débattre, mais la douleur, et surtout la poigne de son coéquipier, étaient trop fortes, Les cendres entrèrent dans l'organisme du descendant des sorcières tandis qu'il se tortillait toujours, perdant son souffle et son énergie, Quelques secondes plus tard, tout était fini: plus aucunes douleurs,

A suivre ...

* * *

Reviews?


	5. Chapitre 5

La Clef,

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de ce manga appartiennent à leurs créateurs,

**Résumé**: Lorsqu'une mystérieuse jeune femme demande de l'aide aux Get Backers, la vie au sein du Mugenjo pourrait se voir chambouler,

**,,, Attention ,,,** cette fic contient de la violence, des révélations, un peu de yaoi et surement des fautes de conjugaisons! Personnes cardiaques et profs de français s'abstenir!

Je suis désolé pour l'attente... c'est à dire que j'ai pleins d'excuses (à vous de voir laquelle vous préférées, lol) 1) ordi chez le réparateurs pdt 3semaines, 2) le permis de conduire passe avant tout le reste, 3) j'aais la !!! DESOLE!!!!

Merci à Marginale-ment pour sa reviews!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5**: Dans l'antre de Makubex

Les deux récupérateurs et leur cliente venaient de pénétrer dans l'antre de Makubex: après le combat, Ban n'était plus en état de se déplacer seul, Ginji l'avait donc soutenu jusqu'au sous-sol,

« - Bah merde! L'invincible est pas si invincible que ça!

- Ferme là le macaque, avait répondu du tac au tac un Ban exténué,

- Ban-chan! Shido! Les réprimanda le petit blond, Où est Jubeï?

- Pas besoin de l'autre aiguille ambulante, je suis pas au bord du gouffre,

- Pourtant, il y a quelques minutes, j'ai cru que tu y laisserais ta peau, répliqua une voix fluette dans le contre jour des ordinateurs, Jubeï n'est plus très loin, il arrive, »

Ginji déposa son coéquipier contre l'un des piliers de la grande salle, Gaëllys s'assit près de ce dernier, dos au poteau, tandis que le blond s'approchait du génie de l'informatique,

« - Tu as l'air d'aller mieux; tu respires presque normalement, Tu ressens toujours des brûlures?

- Presque plus,,, Je ne suis pas l'invincible Mido Ban pour rien!

- Tout le monde a ses faiblesses, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant, Ton jagan en est la preuve,

- Pff, le pire c'est pas d'avoir des faiblesses, c'est plutôt que l'autre crétin de macaque le sache, bougonna le brun, »

La jeune femme sourit dans la pénombre, Les réflexions de ce genre la rappelait toujours à son propre caractère: ne jamais paraître faible, ne jamais montrer son besoin et ne jamais demander de l'aide, Et d'ailleurs, elle avait enfreint cette dernière règle de vie lorsqu'elle avait poussé la porte de ce petit bar sordide, mais recommandé par son oncle,,, Son oncle! Pourquoi lui avait-il dit de s'y rendre? Gaëllys savait qu'il connaissait le tenancier, mais il avait aussi l'air de connaître les deux récupérateurs,

Elle sortit de sa torpeur lorsque les grandes portes grincèrent, marquant ainsi l'entrée du maître des dards et de son ami et coéquipier Toshiki Uryu, Le premier se dirigea directement vers le blessé, La jeune femme se leva avec souplesse et se dirigea vers le second récupérateur,

Lorsqu'elle croisa l'aveugle, ce dernier se stoppa une seconde, tournant son visage dans sa direction; il était tendu, près a s'écarter au moindre signe, Une seconde, mais une seconde de trop car le maitre de l'œil maléfique s'en était aperçu et n'hésita pas à le lui faire remarquer lorsque Jubeï s'agenouilla pour l'ausculter,

« - Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? T'as flashé sur ma cliente monsieur l'aiguille ambulante? »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas,

« - Hé, je te parle le porc-épic! Reprit Ban, plus virulent cette fois-ci, »

L'intéressé planta l'un de ses dards dans l'avant bras gauche, apparemment un peu trop fort puisque le Get Backers se remit à lui gueuler dessus,

« - Non mais ça va pas ou quoi? Si l'autre bobine de fil aime se faire maltraité c'est son problème, mais moi c'est pas mon trip le SM alors ,,,

- Elle est dangereuse, répliqua doucement l'acuponcteur, »

Le descendant des sorcières se tut, apparemment il ne s'attendait pas ce genre de déclaration, Il observa, à tour de rôle, son coéquipier, Gaëllys près de lui, Toshiki qui ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher du regard, Il finit par reporter son attention sur le descendant du clan Kakeï,

« - Elle a affronté Kagami Kyogi et a faillit lui mettre une raclée tout à l'heure, Dit finalement le serpent,

- Sa force m'est apparu comme sans limites lorsque je l'ai croisé, Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle vous a payé, mais si c'est pour une escorte, elle en avait pas besoin,

- Pourquoi elle nous paye, ça c'est pas tes oignons! Cracha le brun, Et puis on est récupérateurs Ginji et moi, pas transporteurs, quand à la protection c'est son boulot! »

Le silence s'installa, l'acuponcteur réfléchit quelques secondes avant de demander,

« - C'est un protecteur?

- Ouaip, et elle est sacrement douée, Répondit Ban pensif,

- Est-ce elle qui a expulsé les particules de diamant de ton corps? »

Le possesseur du jagan acquiesça, Jubei se releva, il avait fini son inspection, Il s'en retourna vers le groupe, l'autre brun sur ses talons,

« - Alors? Demanda Ginji, inquiet, Comment il va?

- Je vais bien, espèce d'idiot! »

Le petit blond sauta au cou de son ami, apparemment heureux de le voir de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens,

« - Évite juste de te battre sérieusement pendant quelques heures, que ton corps se remette complètement, pensa bon d'ajouter Jubeï,

- Ça veut dire que là, tout de suite, je pourrais te mettre une trempe? Demanda ironiquement Shido,

- Tu peux toujours crever sale con! Jamais tu me battras!

- Ah ouais? Tu veux qu'on essaie?

- Va s'y, je t'attends! »

C'est Ginji qui s'interposa, leurs balançant une décharge à chacun,

« - On est pas là pour se battre, on a une mission Ban-chan!

- C'est lui qui a commencé! Se défendit le brun,

- Peu importe, interrompit alors Makubex qui venait de s'avancer vers le groupe, J'ai réussit a récupérer de nouvelles informations concernant ton dessin Ginji, »

Les deux récupérateurs se tournèrent vivement vers le plus jeune: Gaëllys, quant à elle, paraissaient surprise que quelqu'un d'autre ai entendu parlé de son tatouage, Tout trois suivirent le petit génie de l'informatique jusqu'à son poste de travail, lieu où se trouvait Sakura,

La jeune femme se leva et les salua, Elle allait se retirer lorsqu'elle se stoppa près de la cliente des Get Backers, comme l'avait fait son frère quelques minutes auparavant,

« - Ça va aller Sakura, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Dit Makubex à son intention, »

La détentrice du pouvoir des étoffes Kakeï sourit et disparue dans la pénombre,

« - Quelque chose t'inquiètes? Demanda l'ancien empereur

- En effet, les dernières trouvailles montrent clairement que le dessin à un rapport avec la Cité Babylone, Donc, malheureusement, je crains que votre cliente soit un danger,

- Comment mon tatouage pourrait avoir un rapport avec un endroit que je ne connais même pas? Demanda Gaëllys, Je ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette cité avant d'entamer mes recherches, Et pourquoi je serais un danger? Et pour qui?

- En faite, commença Ginji, la plupart des gens vivant dans le château sont des créations de la Cité Babylone, ce sont des cobayes, C'est donc pas si étonnant que ça que tu puisses être l'un d'entre eux, Ton tatouage, tu as dit que c'était un dessin automatique: peut-être un moyen de reconnaissance

- Alors tout le monde est potentiellement dangereux? Répliqua la brune,

- Ça marche pas comme ça, reprit Ban, Si les habitants du Mugenjo sont des cobayes, il existe différents degrés: chacun est plus ou moins importants, plus ou moins doté de pouvoirs spécifiques et donc, plus ou moins dangereux, Et il y a aussi différents types de dangers: il y a ceux qui vises la partie basse et que les gens d'ici combattent, et ceux qui visent la Cité Babylone, autrement dit, nous,

- Et moi dans tout ça?

- Je pense que tu te trouve entre les deux, dit Makubex après quelques secondes de silence, Tu n'as pas encore choisit ton camp, Ou plutôt que si, et que le Brain Trust peut chercher a te récupérer, Je pense aussi que celui que tu recherches a le même problème,

- Et la clef, demanda le descendant des sorcières,

- Elle ouvre la première porte de la cité, son frère doit posséder la seconde, »

A suivre ...

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Chapitre 6

La Clef,

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de ce manga appartiennent à leurs créateurs,

**Résumé**: Lorsqu'une mystérieuse jeune femme demande de l'aide aux Get Backers, la vie au sein du Mugenjo pourrait se voir chambouler,

**,,, Attention ,,,** cette fic contient de la violence, des révélations, un peu de yaoi et surement des fautes de conjugaisons! Personnes cardiaques et profs de français s'abstenir!

** Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'ai racheté un pc il a tout juste 2semaines et après fallait retrouver la motivation!**

Merci à Marginale-ment pour son com'! j'espère que ce (très court) chapitre te plairas!

**Chapitre 6**: Discussion sur un mur,

Il était minuit passé, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et Gaëllys ne bougeait toujours pas, Assise sur un muret, le dos calé contre le mur perpendiculaire au monticule qu'elle avait escaladé, elle regardait fixement la grande ruine que représentait le Mugenjô: ce lieu inhospitalier où vivait son frère,

Elle grimaça en repensant à ce qui c'était passé après être remonté à la surface, Elle était morose, proche de l'abattement et Ginji lui avait proposé de venir manger avec lui et son coéquipier, au Honky-Tonk, Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'argent, vu qu'elle les avaient payé!

Ils avaient donc diner ensemble dans une fausse bonne humeur apparente, En réalité, Ginji avait tenté de décontracter l'atmosphère tandis que Ban restait en retrait comme pensif, Et cela n'avait en rien arrangé l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme! Si elle était un danger; si elle et son frère ne devaient pas s'affronter; s'ils n'étaient que des erreurs, alors pourquoi chercher? Gaëllys ne voulait pas faire tuer les gens qu'elle aimait, Parce que, en faite, là était tout le problème!

Elle frissonna à cette pensée: elle qui avait pendant longtemps muselé ses sentiments et ses émotions se retrouvait comme une gamine: honteuse, apeurée et ,,, amoureuse? Eh bien oui, elle avait un béguin d'adolescente pour un certain brun aux yeux bleus-violet, un beau brun qu'elle avait sauvé quelques heures auparavant et dont le regard glacé la transperçait à chaque regard,

« - Fais chier! Cracha le jeune femme en frissonnant, »

Elle se cala un peu plus contre le mur, mettant ses bras autour de ses jambes, la tête posé contre la pierre froide et humide,

« - Je t'ai trouvé! Fit une voix enjouée à sa droite, »

Gaëllys tourna la tête vers la voix pour y croiser le regard chocolat de Ginji, un petit sourire aux lèvres, Le blond s'avança et monta sur le muret, s'asseyant à un mètre de sa jeune cliente, lui coupant également la vue en direction du grand immeuble désaffecté,

« - Quand j'étais plus jeune, je venait souvent ici! Je m'allongeait où tu es et je m'endormais, Mais à cette époque mes amis veillaient sur moi,

- Et maintenant? Demanda la brune,

- Si je revenais a faire ça, Ban me tuerait! Et puis franchement, la Subaru est plus confortable! »

Le jeune femme sourit, C'est vrai que l'endroit était assez peu confortable,

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder, notamment sur le visage de son vis-à-vis éclairé par la lune: son sourire, ses yeux, tout lui paraissait rassurant chez lui! Et pourtant, il était le très redouté Empereur de la foudre, Gaëllys sortit de ses réflexions en entendant le blond soupirer, Un soupir à fendre l'âme,

« - Je suis désolé, Admit-il enfin, rompant ainsi le silence,

- De quoi?

- Pour le comportement de Ban-chan, Il est froid d'habitude mais je crois que, comment dire,,, (Il hésita une seconde) il s'en veut de s'être montré si faible cet après midi, Et il a un égo tellement gros qu'il n'osera pas venir te remercier pour ce que tu as fait,

- Je sais ce que c'est, l'orgueil est parfois trop fort, Je ne lui en veux pas, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Est ce pour ça qu'il avait l'air à coté de la plaque ce soir?

- Peut importe que tu lui en veuilles ou non, c'est une question de politesse! (il hésita une nouvelle fois, comme s'il craignait de révéler quelque chose) Je pense qu'il y a de ça, oui, Il s'en veut beaucoup! »

Ginji se tourna vers la brune, un large sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant,

« - Moi je voulais te remercier! (son sourire s'agrandit) Parce que sans Ban, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais! Alors, merci de l'avoir soigné!

- De rien, Fut la seule chose que Gaëllys put répondre, étonné par la réaction du blond, »

Ce dernier descendit de son perchoir puis, s'approcha de la jeune protectrice, Il lui tendit son éternelle veste verte sans manche,

« - N'attrape pas froid! Je te la laisse, Tu n'auras qu'a me la rapporter quand tu passeras près du café! »

Il lui déposa la veste sur les épaules et un baiser sur sa joue, son large sourire toujours aux lèvres, Il s'éloigna ensuite en faisant de grands signes de la main,

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 7

La Clef,

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de ce manga appartiennent à leurs créateurs,

**Résumé**: Lorsqu'une mystérieuse jeune femme demande de l'aide aux Get Backers, la vie au sein du Mugenjo pourrait se voir chambouler,

**,,, Attention ,,,** cette fic contient de la violence, des révélations et surement des fautes de conjugaisons! Personnes cardiaques et profs de français s'abstenir!

**Chapitre 7**: Une nouvelle mission,

Cela faisait une semaine que Gaëllys n'avait pas remis les pieds au Honky-Tonk, La jeune femme avait croulé sous le travail: le protectorat était plus que lucratif depuis quelques temps, Surtout lorsqu'elle travaillait en compagnie d' Akabane Kurudo, Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'elle avait fait exprès de ne pas passer aux alentours du café, histoire de ne pas croiser Ban,

Pourtant ce matin, elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement, Elle avait été réveillé par un coup de téléphone important: Hevn, l'entremetteuse des Get Backers lui avait demandé de passé au QG des récupérateurs, La blonde avait du travail à lui proposer, un partenariat semble t-il,

Gaëllys poussa la porte du bar, faisant tinter la clochette de l'entrée, A l'intérieur se trouvait déjà Ban et Ginji, assis dans un box , ainsi que deux autres personnes dont l'une d'elle n'était autre que Shido, aussi surnommé « le macaque » par le descendant de la Witch Queen, L'autre, le brune ne la connaissait pas, Ces deux derniers étaient accoudés au comptoir,

« - Bienvenue au Honky-Tonk! S'égosilla une voix sur la gauche,

- Bonjour Natsumi! Lui répondit poliment la nouvelle arrivée, Bonjour Pore!

- Tiens, que fais-tu ici de si bon matin? Lui demanda le roux,

- Hevn m'a demandé de passer, »

A cette remarque, tous se tournèrent vers la brune, comme si elle avait dit la plus grosse des énormités, C'est l'une des deux personnes au comptoir, celle que Gaëllys ne connaissait pas qui rompit le silence,

« - Tu dois être le protecteur? Mon nom est Fuchoin Kazuki, »

Le châtain aux cheveux long, se leva pour serrer la main de la jeune femme, Elle prit une seconde pour le détailler: grand, svelte, un beau visage, fin, Sa silhouette efféminée pouvait porter a confusion, pourtant, il était élégant et séduisant,

Gaëllys sourit en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait, Elle se présenta à son tour et partit saluer les récupérateurs, Elle posa son sac sur le siège et tendit la veste de Ginji à son propriétaire en lui offrant un sourire espiègle,

« - Tu viens nous piquez notre boulot c'est ça? L'accusa sans préambule le possesseur du jagan,

- Ban-chan!

- Surement pas! Je te rappelle que je suis pas récupérateur moi!

- C'est ça! Regarde les deux autres là! (il pointa du doigt Shido et Kazuki) Au début ils étaient chômeur, et maintenant, ils sont récupérateurs! C'est de l'arnaque!

- Ban-chan!

- T'as un problème l'oursin? Cria le Beast Master en se levant, l'air menaçant,

- Ouais, exactement! Tu me gonfles sale macaque! Et pareil pour toi la bobine! Marre de vous avoir dans les pattes! Vous êtes que des ,,,

- Ferme là Midô! »

Cette fois, c'est le tenancier qui venait de parler, Tous se tournèrent vers le roux qui avait posé son journal et sa cigarette,

« - Tu devrais arrêter Ban, on te propose du travail, peu importe avec qui tu dois travailler! C'est pas comme si t'avais pas de dettes à régler!

- Au cas où t'es pas au courant, Ginji et moi, on en a déjà du travail!

- Ban-chan! Laisse tombé! »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un tintement de cloche,

« - Tu devrais écouter le patron des lieux, mon très cher Midô! »

Une fois de plus, les occupants du café se tournèrent vers la voix et se figèrent, A l'entrée, le Docteur Jackal se tenait en compagnie de la plantureuse blonde, Ils s'avancèrent vers l'une des tables, l'intermédiaire faisant signe à tous de la rejoindre,

Ce n'est qu'une fois les cafés servis que le lourd silence fut rompu,

« - Si je vous ai tous réunit ici, c'est pour une mission très importante; une mission qui nécessite vos compétences à tous, (elle se stoppa quelques secondes pour boire une gorgée du breuvage noir) Il s'agit d'un très très gros coup, et qui plus est, très bien payé!

- Comme à chaque fois, gloussa Ban,

- De quoi s'agit-il? Reprit Kazuki, laissant le brun ronchonner dans son coin,

- En réalité, il faut que j'ai votre accord définitif avant de vous donner les détails! Mes clients sont sur les nerfs et ne veulent aucunes fuites ni aucuns problèmes,

- Pas question! S'emporta Ban, Toujours tes plans foireux! Je marche pas

- Pour une fois, je reconnais qu'il a raison, Renchérit le maitre des animaux, C'est trop bizarre pour être net,

- N'oubliez pas que la somme pour remplir ce contrat est très élevé! Tenta la blonde, Le chèque final est de 10 millions de yens »

Le silence dans le café, Tous semblaient réfléchir, ou s'indigner en ce qui concernait Ban et Shido; la somme avait beau être exorbitantes, les risques allaient en être plus qu'accrus,

« - Moi, je marche, »

La voix qui venait de s'élever avait fait sortir les personnes présentent de leur léthargie, Gaëllys posa sa tasse de thé et planta son regard dans celui, interloqué, d'Hevn,

« - Il te faut quelqu'un, et moi j'ai besoin d'argent pour payer les Get Backers, Alors, c'est d'accord!

- Mais ça pourrait être dangereux! S'inquiéta Ginji,

- Peu importe! Je ne m'arrête pas à ce genre de considération Ginji-san,

- Je suis moi aussi volontaire pour cette mission, »

Cette fois-ci, c'était la voix glacial d' Akabane Kurudo qui avait prononcé ces mots,

« - Tout du moins, si vous êtes d'accord de m'avoir comme équipier très cher Gaëllys? (un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres), J'ai toujours aimé travailler en bonne compagnie,

- Aucuns problèmes de mon coté, Affirma cette dernière,

- Moi ça me pose un problème! (Ban venait de taper son poing sur la table, faisant sauter les tasses) Pas question que t'égorges notre cliente! C'est pas toi qui va payer nos honoraires après? »

Shido, Kazuki et surtout Ginji se tournèrent vers le maitre de l'œil maléfique, surpris par ce soudain excès de colère,

« - Mais Ban-chan! Tu disais que ,,,

- Y' a pas de mais qui tienne! On est aussi de la partie,

- Dans ce cas, je viens aussi, (Les yeux de Shido n'avaient pas quitté le fond de sa tasse) Je tiens a couvrir les arrières de l'Empereur,

- On t'a rien demandé sale singe! Je peux m'occuper de mon coéquipier tout seul!

- Occupe toi déjà de ton derrière parce que la dernière fois, t'as faillit y passer! Lâcha le fameux macaque en levant les yeux vers son « adversaire »,

- Cette fois, je te détruit ta face de sale connard! »

L'oursin c'était levé, faisant face au Beast Master, On pouvait sentir à des kilomètres l'aura meurtrière d'Asklépios et la rage de son vis-à vis; et d'ailleurs, tous c'était instinctivement reculés,

« - Écoutez les garçons, on se calme! (la blonde tentait de faire baisser la tension) Vous allez pas vous battre quand même!

- Ferme-là Hevn! »

L'aura du descendant des sorcières était tellement forte que la pauvre intermédiaire fut obligé de reculer, Ce fut alors au tour de Kazuki de s'interposer, avec toute la fermeté dont était capable « Le Prince de la terreur »,

« - Stop vous deux! Vous allez posez vos fesses sur les sièges et vous vous taisez, Ai-je été assez clair? »

Bizarrement, personne ne broncha; sans doute parce que l'aura qui émanait de l'androgyne était aussi impressionnante que celle des deux autres hommes, Shido se rassit, tout comme ses amis et l'entremetteuse, Seul Ban resta debout, sortant son paquet de cigarette de l'une des poches de son pantalon,

« - Je te laisse gérer Ginji! Je sors m'en griller une, »

* * *

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, Ban vit sortit sa jeune cliente du Honky-Tonk: elle avait son téléphone à l'oreille mais ne portait ni son manteau ni même son sac, Cela prouvait qu'elle n'était dehors que pour quelques instants, Il la vit faire les 100 pas sur le trottoir d'en face, la discussion semblait animée mais il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle disait: Gaëllys parlait bas et lors de ses rares éclats de voix, elle employait des mots étrangers, Cherchait-elle à brouiller les pistes concernant d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes?

Elle raccrocha rageusement et se tourna vers le brun, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres; elle traversa pour le rejoindre,

« - Ça va mieux? Demanda t-elle en prenant le paquet presque vide dans la poche de chemise du brun, Je t'en pique une,

- Pas question! Râla t-il, plus pour le fun qu'autre chose, C'est interdit pour toi! »

Ban lui reprit le paquet des main et le rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean, un rictus triomphant étirant ses lèvres, La brune qui ne s'en formalisa pas et essaya de reprendre le paquet, pour finir par arracher la cigarette de la bouche de possesseur du jagan en riant, Elle tira une bouffée de nicotine et, après quelques petites secondes, recracha la fumée au visage de son vis-à-vis,

« - Pourquoi as tu changé d'avis à propos de la mission?

- C'est pour l'argent, Et uniquement pour l'argent!

- Et c'est aussi pour l'argent que tu t'énerves toujours après Shido? »

A cette réflexion, Ban roula des yeux puis, changea de sujet,

« - Ça avait l'air mouvementé ta discutions au téléphone, je me trompe?

- Tu écoutes les communications privés? De mieux en mieux! Après le matage, l'espionnage! »

Gaëllys éclata alors de rire devant l'air sérieux du brun, Elle aussi préférait changer de sujet apparemment, Elle tira une seconde fois sur son bâton de mort et écrasa le mégot sur le sol en se reculant,

« - Le travail est a effectuer samedi soir, On a fini d'échafauder un plan, mais je pense que tu devrais venir voir, Que tu ne te mettes pas a râler par la suite,

- Pas besoin, je fais confiance à Ginji,

- Très bien, comme tu veux! »

La brune tourna les talons et retourna au chaud,

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une fois le café vidé et le paquet de cigarettes terminé que Ban réintégra l'intérieur, Le calme était revenu et Ginji, au fond de la salle, étudiait concentrer ce qui semblait être un plan,

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais Gin?

- J'étudie le plan de l'ambassade pour samedi, »

Un ange passe et un Ban blêmit,

« - Le plan de l'ambassade? Comment ça le plan de l'ambassade! Me dit pas qu'on doit s'infiltrer dans une ambassade?

- Bah si Ban-chan! »

Un nouvel ange passe, Le blond leva enfin la tête du papier, sentant son partenaire se tendre,

« - Un problème Ban-chan? Lui demanda un chibi Ginji,

- Quand je t'ai demandé de gérer les choses, ça voulait aussi dire de NE PAS ACCEPTER N'IMPORTE QUOI 'SPECE D'IDIOT FINI! »

Le chibi Ginji venait d'atterrir sur la tête de Natsumi en la suppliant de l'aider, Le coup de sang de son coéquipier l'avait, une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui, fait peur,

« - Rah, Ginji! Viens par ici m'expliquer ce dans quoi tu nous as encore fourré!

- Pas question! Tu me fais trop peur Ban-chan!

- Ginji! Ne m'oblige pas a venir te chercher! »

Devant le regard noir de son équipier, le blond concéda enfin a reprendre sa place; l'homme au jagan s'assit en face de lui, la tête entre les mains, attendant les explications,

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

La Clef

La Clef,

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de ce manga appartiennent à leurs créateurs,

**Résumé**: Lorsqu'une mystérieuse jeune femme demande de l'aide aux Get Backers, la vie au sein du Mugenjo pourrait se voir chambouler,

**,,, Attention ,,,** cette fic contient de la violence, des révélations et surement des fautes de conjugaisons! Personnes cardiaques et profs de français s'abstenir!

Je suis ABSOLUMENT désolée pour ces deux mois d'absence mais ... non en faite j'ai pas d'excuses! Lapidez moi! Envoyez moi des tomates! Des coquilettes! Je ne riposterais pas!

Par contre, je me suis aperçu au fil du temps que les reviews se faisaient de plus en plus rares ... mais que se passe t-il donc! Si personne ne me lit alors ça ne sers à rien que je continue à poster, non?

Mais bon en attendant, un nouveau chapitre ... Bonne lecture et bonne rentrée à tous!

**Chapitre 8**: Opération Medellín

**Samedi 18heures, au Honky-Tonk**,

Les six protagonistes de la mission étaient assis autour d'une table, près d'Hevn venu leur donner les dernières instructions,

« - Donc, n'oubliez pas: Kazuki et Shido, vous êtes là uniquement en cas de problème! Ne vous découvrez pas sans raisons! Ban et Ginji, vous devrez attendre la diversion de Gaëllys et d'Akabane pour vous éclipser,,, pas avant,

- C'est ça! Et depuis quand les Get Backers dépendent des autres? S'indigna le brun,

- Tu veux peut-être prendre ma place? Lâcha Shido, pas super content de son rôle dans l'histoire, Le costard de larbin t' irai surement mieux qu'à moi,

- C'est de ma faute si t'es déjà l'homme à tout faire de la petite violoniste? Ça ne te changeras pas beaucoup! Il te manqueras juste le plumeau!

- Qui est le larbin de qui? Répète moi ça tête d'oursin?

- La ferme sale macaque! Je fais que dire ce que tout le monde sait!

- FERMEZ LA! (le ton de Gaëllys était ferme) Sinon on échange les places et c'est vous qui faite diversion en talon aiguille! Compris? »

La brune regarda les personnes autour de la table, le menton haut et le regard dur, Ginji remarqua que son attitude avait changé depuis que la jeune femme était arrivée: son sourire avait disparu, son regard était perçant et son visage impassible, Elle avait tout d'une vraie professionnelle, prête à tout pour réussir et se faire respecter, même prête a tuer,

« - Gaëllys a raison! Reprit l'entremetteuse, Il n'est plus temps de se chamailler! Allez, au boulot! »

**Samedi, 21heures, Ambassade de Colombie**,

La réception battait son plein: les hommes et les femmes présents, tous endimanchés, discutaient par petits groupes autour d'amuse-gueules et de coupes de champagne, Les lustres éclairaient fortement les joues rougies par la chaleur et l'alcool, Au centre de ce cirque, Shido et Kazuki se faufilaient, plateaux à la main, servant ses riches arrogants et heureux de leur condition, Kazuki, vêtu d'un pantalon noir cintré, d'un gilet de costume gris et de chaussures à talons bas, s'approcha des récupérateurs, un faux sourire plaqué sur son visage,

« - J'espère vraiment que ça en vaux la peine parce que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase! Le gros lourdeau en smoking violet m'a ENCORE touché les fesses! »

Ban se mit à ricaner, tandis que Ginji dévorait ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau,

« - Imagine que c'est Jubeï! Renchérit le brun avec son sourire moqueur,

- Tu paies rien pour attendre Midô!

- C'est ça, c'est ça! »

Le brun lui fit un signe de main hautain signifiant qu'il pouvait s'en aller, ou plutôt qu'il devait; son sourire toujours aux lèvres,

« - Franchement Ginji, j'aime vraiment cette soirée! Ce faire servir par le macaque et la bobine,,, c'est le pied!

- Ban t'es pas sympa quand même! Et en plus, je m'ennuie moi! Je comprend rien aux discutions des gens!

- Ça, c'est parce qu'il te manque de l'éducation mon cher! (Ban avait prit l'accent aristocrate) Vraiment! Que de roturiers ici! »

Le brun se mit à rire devant l'air mi-surpris, mi-outré de son coéquipier,

« - Quand même Ban-chan! Faudra demandé à Hevn comment elle connait l'ambassadeur brésilien et comment elle l'a poussé à nous faire entrer!

- Tu as vu le clin d'œil lorsqu'il nous a dit que leur relation était longue et sinueuse! Pleine de ressources Hevn, elle est pleine de ressources!

- Tu crois qu'il c'est passé quelque chose entre eux Ban-chan?

- Tu es trop naïf mon petit Ginji! (il ébouriffa les cheveux de son partenaire) T'inquiètes, on lui demandera des détails! »

C'est à peu près a ce moment que l'ambassadeur Colombien entra dans le champ de vision de nos deux récupérateurs; il s'approcha d'eux et leur serra la main, les remerciant de leur venu,

« - C'est un plaisir pour nous d'être ici, Assura le blond, Cette réception est très réussit,

- Ah, si vous saviez comme votre présence me fait plaisir! (l'hôte s'emportait) Avoir les très fameux Pierre et Gilles, le couple d'artiste le plus impressionnant de cette décennie, ici, ce soir, est absolument magnifique ,,, »

STOP! Temps mort! Ban et Ginji venaient de décrocher: Pierre et Gilles? C'est quoi cette histoire de couple artistique? L'hôte continuait a parler tandis que Ban glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son coéquipier, qui acquiesça, Le brun s'éloigna rapidement,

Il rejoignit l'extérieur, et tira son portable de la poche intérieur de sa veste de costume, Il composa un numéro et attendit que son interlocuteur ne décroche,

« - Dans quoi tu nous as encore fourré Hevn? C'est quoi cette histoire de Pierre et Gilles.?

-Ah, Ban! (la blonde s'interrompit, semblant chercher une angle d'attaque) C'est que l'ambassadeur de Colombie est un féru d'art et de photographie, et il est homosexuel! Oh, bien sur il est marié mais vois-tu c'est plus en désespoir de cause alors que ,,,

- Abrège HEVN!

- Je me suis dit que, pour entrer, le plus simple serait de vous faire passer pour un célèbre couple d'artiste gay,

- PARDON? Tu rigoles là?

- Pas du tout Ban! Et la preuve, vous êtes entré!

- Tu dépasses les bornes Hevn! Déjà que 30% du salaire te revient mais alors là, c'est le summum! Tu me le paieras!

- Et en nature si tu veux! »

La dernière réplique de la blonde ne trouva pas de réponse; le descendant des sorcières avait raccroché, des éclairs dans les yeux, Puisque c'était ainsi, autant finir la mission au plus vite; manquerais plus qu'on lui demande de rouler une pelle à son coéquipier!

Il retourna dans la grande salle de réception d'un pas vif et n'eut aucun mal à y retrouver son équipier, toujours le nez dans les plateaux de nourritures,

« - On a un problème Ginji!

- Humph! Qu'est ce qui se passe Ban-chan?

- Hevn a raconté qu'on était un couple d'artiste gay mondialement connu, »

Le blond avait ouvert deux grands yeux, ronds comme des soucoupes,

« - Euh Ban-chan,,, je le sens pas ce coup ci! (il triturait ses doigts de malaise) C'est pas que je t'aime pas mais euh,,, comment dire! Toi et moi c'est pas comme Kazuki et Jubeï,

- T'inquiètes Ginji, le calvaire est bientôt fini, »

Et en effet, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les deux récupérateurs n'avaient pas bougé de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, les lumières se firent tamisées, une légère musique s'éleva sur un rythme de salsa: l'orchestre sur l'estrade, près des larges baie-vitrées entamait ses premières notes et, au centre de la salle, dos à l'assistance se tenaient deux danseurs, A gauche, Akabane Kurudo, vêtu d'une chemise rouge sang moulante et d'un pantalon noir, les cheveux attaché en une queue de cheval basse d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient, A sa droite, tenant la main tendue par son cavalier, Gaëllys, pantalon et haut échancré dans le dos, tout deux noir, portait des chaussures à haut talons rouge et les cheveux attachés en un chignon compliqué retenu par une rose rouge,

« - Waouh, c'est quelle est canon comme ça! S'exclama Ginji en regardant la brune,

- Pas mal du tout en effet! (la musique se fit plus forte et plus entrainante) Allez, on a pas l'éternité devant nous! On s'extasiera plus tard! »

Les deux récupérateurs se glissèrent à l'extérieur de la grande salle de réception par la porte se trouvant derrière eux; cette dernière menait directement du coté privé de la demeure et ils se félicitèrent d'avoir si bien étudié la topographie des lieux lorsqu'ils atteignirent quelques secondes plus tard un long et large couloir donnant sur au moins une quinzaine de portes, Les Get Backers se précipitèrent vers l'avant dernière porte de droite, celle menant au boudoir de Madame la femme de l'ambassadeur,

La pièce aux tons roses et chocolats était cossu, et surtout vide, Seul petit désavantage du lieu: on n'y entendait absolument pas la musique et donc, les deux hommes ne pouvait plus compter sur elle pour chronométrer le temps disponible,

« - Maintenant, le coffre! Lâcha Ban en se mettant au centre de la pièce pour mieux observer, »

Ils se mirent alors a fouiller les lieux: murs, meubles, pieds sur lesquels reposaient des œuvres d'art inabordable, tout y passa, Seulement, il n'y avait pas de coffre, Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Ginji s'assit sur des coussins posés négligemment à même le sol, observant son équipier se triturer les méninges et faire les cent pas,

« - Merde! On a loupé quelque chose Ban-chan! C'est pas là!

- Impossible! (le brun se tourna vers son ami) Ça peut pas être ailleurs vu que c'est Madame qui en a fait l'acquisition et qui compte la vendre,

- Mais Ban-chan! On a plus le temps! (la voix du blond se faisait suppliante) Elle va être là d'un instant à l'autre parce que le divertissement doit être fini!

- Pas question qu'on parte sans la marchandise Gin! Les Get Backers, c'est garanti 100% satisfait!

- Mais Ban! Si elle est pas ici, elle peut être dans une autre pièce! »

Du bruit dans le couloir, Des pas qui se rapprochent, précipités, maladroit, Et une porte qu'on ouvre précipitamment, elle aussi, Dans le boudoir apparut alors la femme de l'ambassadeur: une blonde d'une cinquantaine d'année, trop refaite et trop maquillé, portant une robe noire, ultra-moulante, Elle était accompagné d'un homme, beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle et qui, surtout, n'était pas son mari; ils avançaient en s'enlaçant passionnément, s'embrassant, avant de se jeter négligemment sur les coussins moelleux où se trouvait Ginji quelques instants plus tôt, La femme appuya sur une petite télécommande: l'intensité lumineuse baissa et de la musique fit son apparition,

Et les récupérateurs? Ils s'étaient réfugiés derrière les larges rideaux en velours et n'en menaient d'ailleurs pas large tandis que les deux tourtereaux se bécotaient de façon très, mais alors très frivole,

« - Ban-chan! (la voix du blond n'était qu'un souffle) Pitié, je suis trop jeune pour mourir d'une telle horreur! »

Le descendant des sorcières plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son partenaire, espérant le faire taire, Cependant, le blond avait raison: ils étaient mal! Pas de marchandise, pas d'échappatoires et surtout, les autres devaient déjà être dehors à les attendre,

« - Chérie! (la voix de l'homme venait de s'élever dans l'air chaud de la pièce) Montre moi donc le trésor dont tout le monde parle! »

La femme lui sourit d'un air carnassier, Elle le repoussa, l'obligeant à s'entendre à terre, Elle s'assit ensuite a califourchon sur lui, passant sa main droite sous un coussin, Un petit bruit se fit entendre puis, elle souleva le tout faisant apparaître une trappe,

« - Oh la galère! S'exclama Ban, C'est pas croyable! Pourquoi on y a pas pensé! (il se tourna vers le blond) T'avait les fesses dessus imbéciles! »

La blonde entra ensuite un code, quatre chiffres que les deux hommes connaissaient par cœur 1-9-9-3, quatre chiffres pour une date: celle de la mort de Pablo Escobar, son oncle et mentor, parrain du cartel de Medellín, Elle ouvrit la porte du petit coffre un paquet mal emballé qu'elle posa sur le torse de l'amant qu'elle chevauchait toujours, Puis, elle le déballa ayant, au préalable, enfilé une paire de gant blanc,

« - Et voilà la beauté suprême! Celle que conservait mon très cher oncle! »

Dans les main de la blonde, une sphère d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre, toute blanche, Elle était enveloppé dans une fine couche de papier plastique, lui donnant un aspect brillant,

« - Ban-chan! Dit le blond en chuchotant et en donnant un coup de coude à son voisin, C'est ça!

- Je le sais idiot!

- T'as un plan?

- Et pourquoi moi?

- Parce que c'est toujours toi qui as un plan génial! Alors?

- Hum,,, (le brun réfléchit une seconde) Ouais, j'ai un plan! On y va en freestyle mon petit Ginji! »

L'Empereur de la foudre ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais avant qu'il n'ai pu, son interlocuteur avait disparut,

« - Ah ah, je le savais que t'étais qu'une sale blondasse frivole! Non mais quelle connerie ses soit disant rencontres mondaines et mariages arrangés,,, voilà où ça nous mène! »

Devant la blonde se trouvait son mari qui venait de lui arracher des mains la sphère en continuant son discours sur la frivolité de sa femme, le mariage et les enfants,

« - Et puis quoi pour finir? Le jardinier? Ah moins que cela ne soit déjà fait? Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il t'as apporté ce chien très moche qu'il à soit disant trouvé abandonné! Tu me diras, ça pourrait expliquer le fait qu'il soit aussi moche! Il s'est roulé en boule et il c'est fait poussé les poils pour pas qu'on le reconnaisse dans la rue en sachant qu'il traine avec une catin comme toi!

- Quoi? Mais chéri, c'est toi qui me l'a acheté ce petit chien! »

Un ange passe, le mari fait une grimace et attrape la sphère blanche toujours dans la main de sa femme avant de s'écarte pour l'observer,

« - T'es sur que c'est de moi ce truc à poil? (il pencha la tête sur le coté) Bah c'est pas très grave, je prends ça quand même! »

Et l'homme fit volte-face sous le regard effaré des deux amants, toujours allongés au sol,

La porte se referma et un miroir éclata,

« - Une minute pile Ginji! (Ban qui tenait toujours la poignée de la porte de sa main droite, remonta ses lunettes tout en cherchant son coéquipier) Ginji? Putain t'es où?

- Ban-chan! (la voix était étouffé et provenait toujours de la pièce)

- Ginji! (le brun ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes) Mais quel imbécile! Il a pas déguerpit pendant que j'utilisais mon jagan! »

En dehors de la propriété, quatre personnes attendaient la venue des récupérateurs,

« - Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu bizarre quand même qu'ils ne soient pas encore là? Demanda Kazuki l'air un peu inquiet,

- Je te parie que l'autre abruti d'oursin c'est déjà tiré!

- Voyons Shido! Ginji l'aurait retenu!

- C'est ça! Depuis qu'il est avec cette face de crapaud, Ginji se la joue serpillère!

- N'êtes vous pas un peu Jaloux très cher Shido-san? La voix du docteur Jackal était railleuse,

- MOI? Non mais ça va pas? Jaloux de cette face de craie? Plutôt crever, ouais!

- Shido! Le reprit une nouvelle fois le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns, »

L'ambiance était tendu et Gaëllys finit par s'éloigner du groupe, s'approchant de la grille secondaire du domaine qui abritait l'ambassade, Et si l'ambiance était tendu à l'extérieur, elle le semblait également à l'intérieur,

Une alarme s'activa et des projecteurs s'allumèrent, L'adrénaline remonta d'un coup,, Et une pointe au cœur l'avait surprise

« - Je crois pas qu'ils soient partis! Dit le jeune femme tandis que les autres l'avaient rejointe, Moi j'y retourne!

- Et tu vas faire quoi? Demanda Shido atterré,

- Improvisation, »

Et sans plus attendre, elle sauta la grille, suivit par les autres,


	9. Chapter 9

La Clef

La Clef,

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de ce manga appartiennent à leurs créateurs,

**Résumé**: Lorsqu'une mystérieuse jeune femme demande de l'aide aux Get Backers, la vie au sein du Mugenjo pourrait se voir chambouler,

**,,, Attention ,,,** cette fic contient de la violence, des révélations et surement des fautes de conjugaisons! Personnes cardiaques et profs de français s'abstenir!

Oh oui, je vous vois : yeux grands ouverts, presque au bord de la syncope! Et bien non, vous ne rêvez pas : après plusieurs années d'absence et de désespoir, un nouveau chapitre de cette fic est bien disponible!

Bon, d'accord, je ne vais pas vous raconotez de cracks! La vérité ce que j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration très long. Ensuite j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Puis, je l'ai oublié. Puis j'ai carrément arrêté d'écrire. Et puis, un jour, je suis partie sur d'autres projets. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où, au détour d'un fouillage dans les méandres de mon ordinateur, j'ai redécouvert La Clef!

Alors, je ne dis pas que je posterai un chapitre par semaine! Ce serai vous mentir! Mais j'ai très envie de reprendre cette fic. Alors voilà ce que je propose : je poste ceci, et je continuerai à l'écrire en parallèle à mon autre projet sur le fandom Sons of Anarchy... a condition d'être revieuwé, évidemment!

Bref,

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9**: L'interception de Calì

A l'intérieur de la bâtisse, le calme était loin d'être au rendez-vous; les deux récupérateurs courraient à travers les longs couloirs, cherchant une issu,

« - T'es vraiment un boulet Ginji! S'exclama son partenaire, Y'a vraiment que toi pour rester planter au mauvais endroit pendant que je fais diversion!

- Pardon Ban-chan mais ton plan était tellement surprenant! »

Ils tournèrent à droite, prenant un nouveau couloir, lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent face à un groupe de cinq mastodontes armés jusqu'aux dents,

« - Demi tour! »

Les deux hommes rebroussèrent chemin, voulant se diriger vers la partie du couloir qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorer, Mais là encore, des gardes armés étaient là,

« - Par là! »

Il reprirent donc le même chemin qu'à l'aller, tournant à d'autres intersections, s'engouffrant dans les cuisines, poussant les portes qui les inspiraient sur l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent dans un lieu qu'ils connaissaient: la salle de réception où, désormais, il y avait autant de gardes armés que d'invités,

« - Euh, Ban-chan! Je crois que ...

- Arrête de croire Ginji! On est juste dans la merde, rien de plus, »

Un homme s'avança, il s'agissait de l'ambassadeur,

« - Voici donc les fameux Get Backers? L'homme au jagan, garant du sang des sorcières: Midô Ban, et son équipier, l'Empereur de la foudre du Mugenjô: Amano Ginji! Non, sérieusement? Vous ne pensiez pas que je ne serais pas au courant de votre visite? Et puis cette histoire de vous faire passer pour Pierre et Gilles (des rires se firent entendre dans l'assistance) deux grabataires complètement gâteux! Je ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée mais elle était vraiment drôle!

- T'inquiètes papy, on dira à notre « clown » de service que t'as adoré son histoire drôle! Lança un Ban de plus en plus vert de rage, »

C'est à peu près à cet instant que des bruits de talons se firent entendre dans le couloir menant à la pièce, accompagné par ce que l'on pouvait décrire comme une conversation houleuse,

« - Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a que là que j'ai pu les perdre! Ah et commence pas à m'énerver! Tu la ferme et tu me suis! (les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas sur les deux danseurs, et équipiers, de la soirée), Je crois qu'on dérange! (Gaëllys se tournant vers Akabane) Mais pourquoi tu m'écoutes jamais, hein? Quand je te dis que c'est surement pas le bon moment pour se pointer! Mais non, évidemment, monsieur il m'écoute pas! Il en fait qu'à sa tête! »

Le combattant aux scalpels semblait à la fois étonné et amusé par la tirade de la jeune femme, ainsi que par ses grands gestes théâtraux, Les Get Backers, ainsi que l'ambassadeur, quant à eux, étaient littéralement sur le cul,

« - Et voilà où ça nous conduit! A nous engueuler devant des gens qui n'en n'ont rien a s'couer de nous! (la brune se tourna vers le maître des lieux) J'ai perdu ma paire de boucles d'oreilles fétiches, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard?

- C'est que, commença le colombien hésitant,

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que personnes ne les retrouveraient! Elles appartenaient à ma familles depuis quatre générations, espèce d'idiot! (la jeune femme gifla son équipier dans un geste magistral) Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant? De toute façon tout le monde savait que tu es un bon à rien! J'aurais du écouter ma mère pour une fois! Sept fois elle s'est mariée! Et sept fois elle est tombée sur des imbéciles dans ton genre!,,, »

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres de là, dans le couloir**,

« - Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait? Demanda Shido au descendant des Fuchoin,

- Elle improvise,

- Ça je vois, mais quand elle disait ça, je pensais qu'elle déconnais et que, en faite, elle avait au minimum une minuscule idée de ce qu'elle faisait!

- Et bien, apparemment non! Renchérit l'androgyne alors que son sourire s'élargissait à force d'entendre les élucubrations du protecteur, Je pense qu'elle va bientôt être à court, prépare toi à te battre Shido! »

* * *

**Toujours pendant ce même temps, du coté des récupérateurs**,

« - Euh, Ban-chan, elle fait quoi là Gaëllys? C'est quoi cette histoire de boucles d'oreilles?

- Aucunes idées, mais je crois qu'elle fait diversion... encore une fois,

- En plus c'est nul son histoire de boucles d'oreilles Ban-chan, elle les a toujours accroché à ses oreilles! »

C'est à peu près à ce moment que Gaëllys gifla le docteur Jackal, sous le regard effaré (et admirateur?) de Ginji,

« - Là c'est sur, elle est suicidaire!

- Oh non, Ban-chan, il va la tuer maintenant! »

* * *

**Retour auprès de nos deux tourtereaux en pleine scène de ménage**,

La brune continuait a déblatérer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, jetant des regards furtifs à ses quatre autres équipiers d'un soir, Elle espérait vraiment que les deux Get Backers allaient s'éclipser mais, vu leurs tête, ils semblaient plus attiré par le foin fait par la jeune femme que par l'envie immédiate de filer,

« - Hum, chérie! (l'interrompit le transporteur un peu hésitant) Je crois que j'ai retrouvé tes boucles d'oreilles!

- Pardon? (ouf, sauvez, pensa t-elle, Enfin quelqu'un qui réagit!)

- Elles sont toujours accrochés à tes oreilles! »

Gaëllys approcha ses mains et tâta ses lobes et, en effet, les pendentifs si trouvaient, Elle se tourna, tout sourire vers l'ambassadeur, toujours aussi surpris,

« - Ah oui! Bon bah, c'est pas tout ça mais on va y aller nous, n'est-ce pas mon cœur! Désolée pour le dérangement! »

Gaëllys se tourna vers le transporteur, lui prit la main et ils se mirent à courir vers la sortie, suivit de près par Ban et Ginji, Les portes de la salle se fermèrent derrières eux, actionnées par Kazuki et Shido qui s'ajoutèrent au groupe de fuyards, De l'autre coté de la porte, on entendit hurler des ordres provenant du colombien,

* * *

Le groupe s'arrêta après une bonne minutes de courses, à l'intersection de deux couloirs et d'un escalier; ils avaient tenté, quelques secondes plus tôt, de ressortir par la porte qui les avaient laissé entrer, mais cette dernière avait été fermé à clef, Quant aux quelques fenêtres croisées, un système de protection y avait fait apparaître des barreaux anti effraction,

« - La poisse! S'exclama Gaëllys en regardant autour d'elle,

- On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Shido,

- Commençons par le début! Qui a eu la superbe idée de venir? On avait pas besoin d'aide! Dit Ban excédé,

- C'est moi, reprit la brune en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du descendant des sorcières, Et avant que tu m'insultes en me traitant d'imbécile, je tiens à te prévenir : je ne vois que le résultat et le chèque à la fin, Rien à foutre de ta tête ou de celle d'un autre, je tiens juste à la marchandise,

- A condition qu'il l'ai? (le ton du Beast Master se fit inquisiteur),

- Oui, on l'a, coupa Ginji qui ne voulait pas moisir ici, Mais là, tout de suite, on ferait mieux de sortir de cet endroit! »

Des voix se rapprochaient,

« - On se sépare, lâcha Gaëllys, Le plus important c'est de rapporter la sphère de Medellín: Ban, toi tu la gardes, Ginji, c'est toi qui connait le mieux les plans de la bâtisse et Jackal, tu es le transporteur de la mission, Shido, tu les accompagnes, avec tes animaux tu vas pouvoir esquiver les pièges et trouver une sortie rapidement, Kazuki et moi, on reste en arrière, »

Bizarrement, personne n'y trouva rien a redire et les deux groupes se dispersèrent,

* * *

Comme prévu par le protecteur, le flair et l'instinct animal du Beast Master permit au groupe de quatre de s'extraire assez facilement de la grande bâtisse: ils avaient suivit plusieurs couloirs, descendu l'un des escaliers et étaient passés par les sous-sol afin de rejoindre les égouts,

Malgré les exclamations furieuses de Ban, qui ne voulait pas, selon ses propres termes « puer la mort en se roulant avec des rats avant de se rendre chez son client », tout le petit groupe plongea dans les souterrains sombres sous la maison, entrainé par les fidèles compagnons du Fuyuki,

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kazuki et Gaëllys tendaient des pièges aux gros bras colombiens qui les poursuivaient, En réalité, si la situation leur avaient paru amusante les premières minutes avec des toiles de fils et des nuages de cendres colorés, l'énervement commençait désormais à se faire sentir,

« - Putain de merde! Gueula sans ménagement la jeune femme en voyant arriver un nouveau groupe d'hommes armés, Ils en ont combien en tout?

- C'est bien le seul truc qui n'était pas spécifié sur le dossier de la mission! Fit remarqué le brun en tendant une nouvelle toile, »

Les deux intrus reprirent leur course effréné jusqu'à se faire, une nouvelle fois, coincer par un groupe de mastodontes, Gaëllys serra les poings en regardant par delà la grande baie-vitrées sur sa gauche: les larges grilles anti-intrusions les empêchaient malheureusement de sortir des lieux, Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant que seul la lune éclairait désormais l'extérieur, Le maître des lieux devait avoir confiance en son système de sécurité pour arrêter de surveiller les alentours de la maison; il ne devait pas non plus se douter que le reste du groupe était sur le point de sortir, La brune se tourna vers l'homme près d'elle,

« - Tu crois que tu pourrais les retenir quelques minutes, seul? Demanda t-elle,

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire au juste?

- Tu verras si ça marche!

- Et dans le cas contraire? L'interrogea le descendant des Fuchoin,

- Ça passe ou ça casse! »

Le brun s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour laisser la place à sa cadette et se mit en position de combat, ses clochettes aux doigts,

Gaëllys s'approcha de la vitre qu'elle caressa du bout de ses doigts de la main droite, regardant son reflet dans le verre, Puis, sans ciller, sans défaire son regard de l'extérieur, elle retira sa main droite, serra son poings et le lança de toutes ses forces contre le verre qui se fendilla, Le fracas fit se retourner Kazuki qui fixa le poing ensanglanté de sa coéquipière, Cette dernière regardait également sa main, le regard froid, les lèvres pincées, l'expression concentré; et lorsqu'elle rouvrit son poing, la vitre explosa,

Comprenant qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi curieux, Kazuki détourna le regard et se remit en position, près a remplir son accord oral et a parer les attaques possibles de ses adversaires,

Gaëllys s'approcha de la grille, cette fois-ci, son visage était vide de toute expression, comme si elle était animée par autre chose que sa propre conscience, Sa main rougie s'empara de l'un des barreaux et ses yeux se fermèrent, Durant quelques secondes, les murs tremblèrent, les lumières vacillèrent, puis une boule d'énergie explosa, faisant céder le fer, exploser les ampoules au plafond et repoussant les colombiens, Elle se faufila par la faille, suivit par le Prince de la Terreur,

* * *

Le groupe emmené par Shido venait d'atteindre un échelle: le Shiki renvoya ses animaux et engagea l'ascension, suivit par Ginji, Ban et Akabane, Le premier poussa la plaque d'égout qui le séparait de la liberté et s'extirpa des profondeurs pour se retrouver dans un parc, Une fois tout le petit monde à l'air libre, le Dr Jackal repoussa la plaque sur l'ouverture dans un bruit métallique,

Le descendant des sorcières tiqua alors qu'il reprenait leur chemin: pourquoi, d'un coup, le rictus du docteur lui paraissait-il encore plus sournois? Et pourquoi se sentait-il différent? Pourtant, il ne dit rien; et ce n'est qu'une fois sortie des fourrés qu'il sut qu'il avait eu tort de ne pas se retourner les méninges, En effet, à peine avaient-ils sortie le nez que des hommes lourdement armés les encerclèrent,

« - La sphère! Ordonna un homme, plus petit, non armé et mieux habillé que les autres qui venait de s'extraire de la masse,

- C'est quoi ce bordel? Demanda Shido »

Il y eu un ricanement sur la gauche du petit groupe et le « croque-mort » s'avança de quelques pas,

« - Oh non, Jackal! Tu vas pas encore nous faire un coup fourré? S'exclama Ban dont la rage commençait a monter, »

De nouveau ce ricanement hautain,

« - Mon très cher Mido! Tu es très perspicace!

- Et tu nous prends pour des cons!

- Euh, Ban-chan? Demanda timidement le blond, Y se passe quoi?

- Et bien vois-tu, mon petit Ginji! Commença Akabane, Il se trouve que j'ai été payé pour rapporter la sphère de Medellín, mais pas au même client! Son adversaire plus exactement: le cartel de Cali,

- Et comment ils ont fait pour nous retrouver ici? Même nous on ne savait pas où on allait! S'exclama Shido furieux, »

L'homme en noir sortit de l'une de ses poches un petit émetteur qu'il jeta à terre et qu'il écrasa, son petit sourire sournois toujours aux lèvres, devant les yeux exorbités de Ginji et de son ancien général,

« - Y'a juste un problème sale psychopathe! C'est moi qui ai la sphère! Et j'ai pas l'intention de te la donné parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire s'asseoir sur un sacré pactole!

- Tu es sur? Regarde donc tes poches? »

Et c'est là qu'il comprit d'où provenait le malaise qui l'habitait depuis qu'il était sortit des égouts; dans ses poches ne se trouvait plus la sphère mais des scalpels, objets tranchants qui d'ailleurs avaient lacéré le tissu, Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il s'aperçut que c'était son tout nouvel ennemi qui la tenait entre ses doigts,

« - Ne m'en veux pas trop cher Mido, c'était tellement facile de te la prendre alors que tu gravissais l'échelle! Un véritable jeu d'enfant! »

Ban fulminait, mais ce n'était rien à coté de ce que ressentait Ginji: ils venaient tous de se faire berner par l'autre masochiste psychopathique compulsif de Jackal, Des étincelles commençaient a crépiter le long de ses bras,

« - Bon, il est malheureusement l'heure de se dire au revoir mes amis! Reprit Akabane, On se voit demain,,, pour être payé! »

Il s'approcha de son nouveau client et une pluie de scalpels s'abattit avec force sur les récupérateurs, les obligeant a reculer et a s'éloigner les uns des autres.

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
